His last goal
by Xsaku-uchihaX
Summary: Sasuke completed one goal. now he has another? and it's to Crush konoha? this can't be true right? Manga 402 spoiler sakusasu R
1. Chapter 1

Important

**Important **

**Fanfiction readers this story will take place after manga 402 and 403 All the flashbacks will be from the REAL manga and for those of you who haven't read the manga Itachi dies. And Sasuke wants to crush Konoha, you find out in one of his flashbacks. And for those who read Basketball love I Will continue it.**

**Chapter one **

The distraught Uchiha paced aimlessly along the corridors of the Akatsuki base, thoughts and memories swirled inside his head like a hurricane. '_Should I believe in what Tobi said, after all he is an akatsuki member.'_

Flashback (A/N this is true, the flashback I mean)

_After the gruesome fight with Itachi…_

_Sasuke sat up in an unknown room he looked around to see Tobi sitting on the wooden table, Sasuke immediately activated his sharingan. Tobi looked at Sasuke with his own pair of Sharingan activated._

_Almost suddenly Sasuke's sharingan changed into the mangekyo sharingan, black flames covered Tobi's body, but it was only a clone._

_The real Tobi appeared beside Sasuke._

"_What the fuck do you want" hissed Sasuke_

"_Do you know your brother?" Tobi questioned_

"_Che, he was a raging lunatic, he murdered my family."_

"_Ah, as suspected you don't know him"_

"_What the hell do you mean?!"_

"_Well let me tell you a story, 80 years ago the uchiha clan and the senju (wood)clan always fought against each other, we rivaled in skills, but few years later the senju clan created a treaty with us in order to create what we now as Konoha. As you now the first Hokage was part of the senju clan same with the second. I thought it was unfair so I tried to get supporters to rebel against Konoha, but no one followed me, everyone lost trust in me. I told myself that I would bring down the Hokage and regain the pride of the Uchiha clan. Since the uchiha clan can control the kyuubi, I decided to unleash it on Konoha, and just before that happened I fought against the fourth hokage. I lost the battle and many presumed that I was died, but instead I left Konoha and followed Akatsuki._

_By the time I left the Uchiha clan finally began realizing what was happening, the Senju clan was becoming more and more powerful, the uchiha clan began forming a coup d'état and at that time, Sasuke you were to young to understand what was happening, but your father, Fugaku Uchiha was the leader of this group. Inside every coup d'état there's always a spy and your brother, Itachi Uchiha was the spy." _

"_LIES" Sasuke screamed_

"_Let me continue, since Itachi was the spy he was having a extremely difficult time, it got worse when the Elder ordered him to murder the whole Uchiha clan, because the clan was planning to have a civil war. Itachi loved Konoha he wanted peace so he murdered his clan and he did it so everyone would think he was a raging lunatic. Right after her completed the mission he went to the Elders and threatened that if they EVER lay a finger on you Sasuke, he would spill all of Konoha's secretes to enemy villages. He left you to live so that one day you would be able to kill him and bring pride back to the uchiha clan._

_So every encounter between you and Itachi was planned, Itachi planned his death, and just before he died he gave you all his powers, that's why you have the Mangekyo Sharingan, and off that you can create your own Sharingan."_

"_No you're lying" whispered Sasuke as he shook his head_

"_Itachi wanted to kill me before so then you wouldn't know but he failed to do so"_

End of flashback

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time today, he walked out of the Akatsuki base with team Hebi… no wait scratch that 'Team Eagle' (A/N team Hebi was renamed as Team eagle how gay is that, I prefer Hebi as a better name then eagle, like what the hell is up with that… well I could go on for days of why I prefer hebi better… but I won't so back to the story I guess)

Sasuke, Karin (A/n FUCKIN Bitch die Karin Die in Hell), suigetsu, and Juugo sp? walked out of the akatsuki base.

The warm summer breeze blew around them as they stood at the entrance of the Akatsuki. The four looked up at the clear blue sky and began their journey back to Konoha.

One thought ran through sasuke's mind

'_I have one goal and it's to CRUSH KONOHA!'_

**Done the first chapter **

**Tell me through reviews whether or no I should keep this and continue it of throw it in hell so it can burn along with Karin. And Please no Flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long update I was working on my other story

**Sorry for the long update I was working on my other story**

**Well here's chapter 2 Can't believe jiraiya dies in the manga, but for he's gonna be alive for my story.**

Chapter 2

Somewhere in akatsuki…

"Yes, my plan can finally be set out" Tobi grinned menacingly

"Can't believe you went through all this trouble just to get Sasuke" kisame said while shaking his head.

"Hn, I needed him"

"Whatever"

Sasuke and team eagle…

"Sasuke-kun I sense chakra" Karin said as she pretended to have a serious look on her face.

"Hn, where?" Sasuke looked unfazed

"About 10m due east of us, wait 9m, no 8m"

"Lets hurry then"

Karin nodded before chasing I mean following after Sasuke.

Suigetsu and Juugo stared at the back of Karin.

"She's such a creeper." Suigetsu shuddered as he said this

Juugo being the anti-socialist said nothing he only nodded

Suigetsu rolled his eyes at juugo's lack of vocabulary, and chased after Sasuke

Juugo followed silently

Back in Konoha…

Naruto laid in bed, thinking about the memories and bond he had with Sasuke

'_Teme where are you?'_

A sudden pounding on the door disturbed naruto walk down memory lane.

Naruto slowly got out of bed and trudged toward the door.

The person knocking on the door grew more and more impatient.

Just as Naruto was about to open the door, the door was ripped off its hinges, revealing a annoyed looking sakura

"Naruto normally when people knock, you answer the door"

"I was about to but…"

"No buts"

"I sorry sakura-chan"

Sakura sighed, "It's alright, I just came here to tell you that I'm the new Anbu Captain Commander" (An I know sakura's only a chunnin, but she's gonna be strong in my story, I tried of her being weak and useless)

"OMG, really that's great Sakura-chan, lets go out for Ramen, my treat."

Sakura giggled as she linked arms with Naruto.

Once they arrived at ichiraku

"Sakura, you're not the only one with good news, my status went up, I'm now officially a jounin"

"That's great, congrats" sakura leaned over and gave naruto a hug.

But unknown to them a watchful eye was watching them,

"she will soon be mine" the stranger whispered

Sakura looked up at the tree, she squinted her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, you alright?" naruto lifted his head to see what she was looking at.

"Yeah," sakura had an uneasy feeling

With Sasuke and team eagle…

"Sasuke-kun the chakra's getting closer" Karin said as she caught up with Sasuke

Sasuke halted to a stop, Karin, suigetsu, and Juugo landed beside him, Sasuke activated his newly formed sharingan and scanned the area.

Two huge gusts of wind blew past them at alarming speed, Sasuke quickly performed some familiar hand signs "KATON GYOKAKYUU NO JUTSU"

The huge fireball blew everything out of its path.

"_Fuck" _one of the gust of wind seemed to have whispered

Then everything became quiet,

"Karin see if you can sense them" Sasuke barked at her

"Hai" Karin pushed up her glasses and concentrated in finding their chakra again "Nothing, their gone"

"Useless bitch" Sasuke muttered under his breath

"B-b-but Sasuke-kun, you're not gonna throw me away like what you did to your former teammate right?"

Sasuke's expression hardened

"Don't talk about her, and I didn't throw her away"

"B-but"

"Just shut-up you don't know anything" Sasuke turned and walked away

"WAIT FOR ME" Karin called after him

"You know you should let him have some alone time" suigetsu said, Juugo nodded

Karin turned and squinted her eyes "Shut-up you don't know Sasuke-kun"

"Oh and you do?" questioned suigetsu

"more than you, yeah" Karin said

"Shut-up both of you, only my former teammates know me well enough" Sasuke said as he 'magically' appeared out of no where.

Karin and suigetsu glared at each other before turning away.

Sasuke sighed "Karin go do something useful, like setting up the tents, suigetsu go get food, Juugo get firewood"

Karin glared at suigetsu one last time before walking away.

Juugo and suigetsu jumped off the find food and firewood.

Sasuke walked away from the camp to find a quiet place where he can think in peace

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Karin called after him

"Mind your own business"

"B-bu-."

"I SAID MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, ANNOYING BITCH"

Karin was taken back

"He He, got yelled at, sucker" suigetsu smirked as he placed 13 died fishes in front of Karin.

Karin turned and huffed.

With Sasuke….

Sasuke sat on a branch planning out his next movement.

'_we should be able to reach Konoha at sundown tomorrow, so what should I do, should I kill everyone and literally crush Konoha or just kill the elders?'_

'_then what able after I complete this goal, what should I do after'_

'_Naruto and sakura will never accept me back' _

'_come to think of it I did try to kill Naruto 3 month ago, and abandoned sakura on a bench 3 years ago'_

One thought led to another, and soon thoughts flooded sasuke's '_huge'_ head.

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time today.

'_What's wrong with me, why do I feel jittery, curse it!'_

Suddenly the bushes behind Sasuke moved

"Who's there?" Sasuke jumped down and prepared a kunai

"It's me, Karin"

"How did you find me?"

"Chakra sensing skills"

"Hn"

"Well um I was just here to tell you that dinner's ready" Karin said while poking her two index fingers together (Hinata style)

"Ah"

Sasuke and Karin made their way back to camp, Karin would occasionally stare at Sasuke and start blushing.

Sasuke knew Karin was staring at him, but decided to ignore it '_Creeper'_

Once they arrived at the camp, and Karin walked off to get her share of the food, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, after being stared at for almost 5 minutes by a creeper was pretty creepy even if he acted blasé about it.

While team eagle ate their grilled fish, two stray ninja's watched their every movement

'_Tonight's the night we strike'_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for the reviews

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews.**

**Here's chapter 3**

With Sasuke and team eagle…

"Sasuke-kun, you can sleep in my tent if you want" Karin batted her eyelashes flirtingly

Sasuke looked at Karin with a look of utter disdain, and Suigetsu and Juugo looked mildly creep out, both thinking Karin is defiantly a creeper.

Karin seemed to realize the looks everyone was giving her "What?"

Sasuke rolled his obsidian eyes "Karin let me clarify some things to you, k?"

"Firstly, there are **four se-par-ate tents**, so everyone can have their **own tents, **so **no** reason to share"

"Secondly, even if there were one tent short, I would rather sleep outside then with you, got it?"

"And lastly, stop acting like a creeper, and a whore, I see you as a teammate nothing more" (An this sentence rhymed whore and more, I just realized that)

Karin looked crestfallen; she pouted making her look like Michael Jackson.

The group sat in an awkward silence, just then the bushes behind Sasuke rustled and two people jumped out from it. Sasuke reached for his Katana, while suigetsu, Juugo and Karin got into a defensive position.

The two masked ninjas took out their Kunai knives and positioned themselves for a fight

"Hand over your money and no one gets hurt"

Sasuke put his Katana back in its sheath

"Thieves, eh? Suigetsu you can handle them"

Suigetsu smile widened, showing his shark like teeth that gleamed under the moonlight

"Now, lets have some fun, shall we?"

Suigetsu reached for his Kubikiri Houcho, he took the sword and swung it at the two bandits, unable to react fast enough the thieves bodies were sliced in half, their blood dripping off the Kubikiri Houcho.

"Clean up" Sasuke order Suigetsu

"Yes Mommy" Suigetsu replied sarcastically

Sasuke glared at him, before walking to his tent.

Suigetsu picked up the four dismantled body parts and threw them into the water, coloring it red. He then dipped his sword into the 'red' water to wash off the dry blood.

After finishing he walked back to his tent.

Juugo stood in front of the crackling fire, with a bucket of water and poured it on the fire. Once to sizzling died down Juugo walked to his tent.

Meanwhile in Konoha….

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura linked arms as they walked to a nearby bar, to celebrate their success.

Bet ya wondering what they're wearing, eh?? Probably not but oh well.

Ino was wearing a baby blue V-neck and aripped sequin mini skirt, and flats.

Tenten was wearing a dark red halter tank top, paint splashed jean shorts, and platforms.

Hinata was wearing a white halter dress, and flip-flops.

Sakura wore a pink with cherry blossoms halter dress, and heels. (AN I'm not good at describing clothes, cause I'm the type of girl who doesn't give a shit about what I'm wearing, I usually prefer black baggy pants, and a normal tee-shirt, so I don't know much about dresses, please forgive me if the description of their clothing sucks)

As the four shinobi pushed open the door to the bar, many drunken men staggered out.

"I'm gonna get myself wasted" Sakura screamed over the noisy commotions in the bar.

"Same" Tenten grinned

"Totally" Ino hollered

"I-I-I don't think that's a good idea" Hinata muttered to them

"Come on even if we get involved into a battle, we're ninja's no one stands a chance, loosen up a little, neji's not here." Sakura put an arm around Hinata shoulders.

"You're right" Hinata smiled.

The four girls sat on stools in front of the bartender, gossiping about random shit I mean stuff.

Hours passed and all the girls were totally wasted, they staggered out of the bar laughing, occasionally bumping into each other.

"M-my P-place S-s-sleepover" sakura slurred

"Hahahaha, you sound drunk" ino giggled and then hiccoughed

"You toooooooooo" sakura tripped over her own feet and fell; she got up screaming at her feet.

"S-ssssakura you're funny" Hinata pranced around them

"yur houce how you labalou er out you meis me puta"Tenten was screaming gibberish to some pervert who groped her; the guy just looked at her weirdly before walking away.

Sakura giggled "do you know what you just said" she asked Tenten

"No, I think me spoke gibberish" after saying this tente brust into hysterical laughter.

Once the four girls got to Sakura's place, the second they step in they, tenten had fallen asleep near the door. Hinata, Ino, Sakura giggled.

Ino managed to fall asleep hanging upside down on the couch.

Hinata was lying on the dinning table, sound asleep

Sakura fell asleep on the stairs.

The next morning the girls woke up with the worst hangover in history.

"UGH, my head feels so heavy" said ino after all she did sleep with her head hanging off the couch.

"My head and sides hurt" sakura said as she walked down the stairs stumbling on the last two steps.

Tenten and Hinata got up both clutching their heads, groaning.

With Sasuke and team eagle…

Sasuke was the first to get up, he packed his tent and prepared to leave. Sasuke leaped from tree to tree thoughts swirled around his _huge _head. He left his teammates behind on purpose, he was tried of their constant bickering.

Sasuke felt three familiar chakra, he landed on a nearby branch while waiting for them.

"Ne, ne why did you leave me behind, like I would totally understand if you left Suigetsu, and Juugo behind, but why me??"

Sasuke sighed and looked at Karin straight in the eye, with caused Karin to blush like crazy.

"Look it's 6:30 in the morning I don't need your constant whining, so will you do all of us a favor and shut up"

"Yeah" Suigetsu commented

"Suigetsu you shut up too, the constant bickering between you two is giving me a headache" Sasuke glared at the two.

"Sasuke someone's coming" Juugo's voice startled everyone

Sasuke nodded "Karin"

"Hai" Karin closed her eyes and concentrated "Juugo's right someone with a large amount of chakra's coming"

"Ok everyone change your appearances, we don't want to be exposed" Sasuke performed some hand signs and changed his hair color into dark green that was put into a ponytail, and blue eyes.

Karin had short, red hair, and onyx eyes

Suigetsu had spiky purple hair, and his eye color stayed the same

Juugo had short baby blue hair and brown eyes

"Sasuke-kun another person's with him"

"Hn"

Just then two ninja's crashed through the bushes startling team eagle.

"NARUTO-BAKA THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M FOLLOWING YOU"

"I'm sorry sakura-chan I thought this was the right way"

"YOU THOUGHT?!"

"I-I-I'M SORRY"

Sakura pounded Naruto over the head numerous times.

"Please Sakura-chan I'm SORRY"

"You better be, I swear naruto if you make me fail this mission because you can't find the way back to Konoha, I will fucking castrate you in front of sai, and then you'll really be the dickless wonder"

"Sakura-chan, why don't you lead the way back?"

Sakura took two deep breathes "Because, Tsunade told you dragged me with you to get some fucking bamboo sticks for you goddamn ramen at 5:00am when I was still had hangover from last night, and back there at the bamboo forest place, I said we should go right but nooooooooo, you had to go left, and you got us here, so you better bring us home"

"Sakura-chan you drank last night?"

"Yah, and I totally got wasted, but don't changed to topic"

A sudden cough disrupted the two ninja's

"WHAT" Sakura snapped

Sasuke was taken back '_did she just snap at me'_

"What do you want?"

"We know the way back to Konoha"

Sakura squinted her eyes "You look familiar, your chakra signature's also familiar are you-, no you can't be, he left three years ago, and I doubt he's ever gonna come back"

Sasuke had a small smirk '_I'll surprise her later'_

"So you say you know the way back to Konoha?" Naruto questioned

"Yeah dob- I mean follow us"

Sakura and naruto followed after them "Ne-ne sakura-chan you won't castrate me now right?"

"…"

Ne-ne sakura-chan you won't castrate me now right?"

"Ask again and I'll have sai castrate you"

"Like he'll listen to you"

"Oh I have ways to make him listen to me"

Sasuke felt left out, he felt isolated, when he was little he knew every thing that about his two teammates/best friends, but now all he could do is wonder about who this Sai was, what rank Sakura and Naruto were, and how much has changed I these past three years, as he pondered, unknown to him his Jutsu wore off.

When Sasuke realized his Jutsu wore off, every thing seemed to have stopped

Sakura and Naruto gapped at Sasuke

"Shit" Sasuke cussed

Sasuke looked at Sakura and Naruto "Surprise, surprise, it's me"

'_No fucking way, I'm I dreaming? Is that REALLY Sasuke?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update, I been busy with vacations and crap anyway here's chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, I been busy with vacations and crap anyway here's chapter 4 I'm totally addicted to this new anime lovely complex it's freaking hilarious.**

**Chapter 4**

Sakura and Naruto stayed rooted, while gaping at Sasuke. Time ticked, as Sasuke grew more and more annoyed.

"WHAT?!"

"Whoa, what kind of Jutsu is this" Sakura stared in amazement. "You look exactly like Sasuke and you both have the same chakra signature."

Sakura walked over to Sasuke, she punched Sasuke hard in the chest, sending him flying into a tree. "AMAZING. You didn't even poof back into your original form."

Sasuke rubbed his bruised chest, while coughing. "What the hell Sakura."

"You gotta teach me this technique."

"This isn't some Jutsu, Sakura."

"…"

"OMG YOU'RE REALLY SASUKE?!" Sakura and Naruto screamed in unison.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Whoa, Naruto pinch me, I think I'm dreaming."

Naruto shrugged. He grabbed Sakura's arm and pinched it hard.

"AHHHHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL, BITCH. HOW DARE YOU PINCH ME, DO YOU STILL WANNA SEE DAYLIGHT?? I'LL CRACK YOUR SCULL OPEN IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME!"

"WAHHHH, I'M SO SORRY SAKURA-CHAN! OH MIGHTY SAKURA-CHAN, LORD SAKURA-CHAN, PLEASE FORGIVE ME…" Naruto was on his knees begging.

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION, WHY DID YOU PINCH ME?"

"Because you told me to pinch you!"

"Oh…really? ...Sorry"

"Sakura, is it your time of the month or something?" Sasuke questioned, still rubbing his chest.

Sakura twitched. "Sasuke, after not seeing me for almost three years, the first thing you ask me if it's that time of the month for me?!"

"Uh…"

"Tell me something Sasuke… do you value your life?"

"Hn. As if you can hurt me. If I recall, you're still that weak and pathetic fan girl from before."

"…"

"Uh, teme, I think you should run."

"Why? It's not like she can hurt me. I doubt she changed in these pass three years… she probably just spent her time crying, but even if she did train she probably didn't improve that much…"

"Teme, one word.. RUN!" Naruto eyed Sakura nervously.

Sakura stood there motionlessly; she looked at Sasuke than at Naruto before her eyes wondered to the ground.

"S-sakura-chan" Naruto eyes soften as he rubbed sakura's back.

Sasuke scoffed "see, my point exact one insult and she starts crying"

Karin smirked.

"Are you done?" sakura whispered, still looking at the ground

"Done what?" sasuke inquired

"Are you done insulting me"

"Uh… I guess so… I don't know"

Sakura lifted her head and looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes, she took two steps forward toward Sasuke.

"Hey bitch back off from him, don't touch him with your filthy hands"

Sakura side glanced Karin, and turns her attention back at sasuke, sakura cocked her arm back, and made a fist with her hand.

"Uh… sakura" Sasuke was trembling inside, that punch in the chest from before still hurts.

Sakura had a smirk on, and

BAM

A sickening crunch could be heard, and a piercing scream broke out.

Sasuke waited for the excruciating pain, but he felt nothing, he cracked open one eye and looked at sakura, who had her hands on her hip and a smirk plastered on her face. Then Sasuke looked to the right of him, what he saw scared him.

Karin's face was messed up, not that it wasn't before, but let's just say she looked more like Michael Jackson now, her nose was broken, her lips were bruised, blood gushed out from the side of her head that hit the tree, and you could see the white part of her eyes.

Sasuke's mouth was wide open like a fish's "Uhhhhhhhhhh, Sakura what was that for?"

"Hn, she called me a bitch, gotta teach her a lesson"

"So, you're not gonna hit me?" Sasuke said in a hopeful voice

"Hmmmm, it's a waste to hit your flawless face, but…"

Just as Sasuke was about to ask 'But What' he felt a stinging pain run up his right arm, he saw sakura had bent his arm in a _very_ unnatural way.

"Whoa, that chick has got some insane strength" Suigetsu smirked

Juugo nodded along side him

"WHAT THE HELL" cried Sasuke as he clutched his wrongly bent arm, Sakura had a mocking look "Aw, is wittle Sasuke hurt"

Sasuke bared his teeth "Shut up"

Sakura faked a look of hurt "Aw, wittle sasuke's mad"

"I said SHUT UP, I swear you're more bitchy than Karin"

The bright emerald green color in sakura's eyes dulled as she looked at sasuke.

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update, but I kept forgetting to update**

**And am also debating whether I should start a new story or not…….**

**So once again I'm terribly sorry**

**Side note: for those reader that's reading basketball love new chapter will be updated sometime in the next few weeks once I get a inspiration…..**


End file.
